The present invention relates to a rifle having a shoulder support, at least one barrel, a trigger, a chamber behind the trigger, a movable breechblock, and a firing pin.
Rifles are known in numerous prior art configurations. Because of the long barrel defining its configuration, rifles enable the firing of high precision shots even across long distances but they have the disadvantage that they are comparatively heavy, bulky and awkward to handle. Because of the shoulder support arranged at the rear of the barrel, such rifles have usually a length of more than one meter. The great length makes precise aiming more difficult when shooting freehand because of the leverage effect.
In the prior art, so-called bullpup rifles are known where the barrel and the action are moved toward the rear of the stock in order to shorten the length of the rifle as a whole. In these firearms the trigger is approximately arranged at the central third of the total length of the weapon. Because the barrel extends approximately to the rear end of the stock, rifle lengths of approximately only 80 cm can be achieved.
In bullpup rifles there is however the problem of selecting a proper type of breechblock that is best suited to block the barrel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rifle where easy handling of the rifle is not impaired by projecting breechblock levers, whose length should be as short as possible, and whose operation and handling should be as simple as possible.